lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kovu
Purpose What's the point of Kovu's scar? Wasn't the whole point of the film was differientiating him from Scar? Wasn't tha kind of a step backwards?DeadSpacien 22:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I guess it sort of makes him feel like, deep down inside, he really is as evil as Scar. Like when he looks at his reflection in the pool and sees his scar. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Vitani? Kovu's queen? http://rinjapine.deviantart.com/journal/40632770/#/d3gi8yj This German translation says so. Official info or Trivia?Werebereus 22:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :We already had this discussion that it doesn't matter what the books say because it doesn't apply to the official movie universe. So, it is not official. Chris14 (talk) 23:17, 16 May 2011 (UTC) So do we add it to the Trivia or not. And calm down, I was asking a questionWerebereus 23:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I don't think it should be in her trivia. Vitani being Kovu's queen is kind of ridiculous and definitely not canon. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it should. And it's not ridiculous. If Nala's father is Mufasa or Scar, then how is this ridiculous?Werebereus 02:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Because if we included trivia from every mistake/non-mistake in The Lion King books, then that would just be annoying. When I look at trivia, I look for interesting facts, not hints of incest. :P --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 03:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Do I just couldn't add 'In a german version of an SP book, Vitani isn't Kovu's sister rather his to-be queen'Werebereus 15:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I repeat my above comment. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 22:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Kovu's Father? Who do you guys think it is? Just curious. I think it's Chumvi Werebereus 00:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I don't see who else it could be. I can't think of any other dark lion off the top of my head. Honestly, if he wasn't colored so light, I would think Ni, but Chumvi seems like the most logical choice. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 02:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::SameWerebereus 04:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Were :We don't know who is Kovu's biological father. Not even the creators of The Lion King II themselves know, as they originally intended for Scar to be his father, but that was scrapped. So, it is left up to fanfiction until Disney gives an official answer, which I doubt they will release. But, if you want to know my theory, then, read the bottom of my user page. --> Chris14 (talk) 4:09, 20 July 2011 (UTC) ::Your theory isn't much of a theory Chris :/. When someone says their OC is Kovu's father, my immediate reaction is ANT WRONG. I don't really like OC's but hey, sometimes they make a story work. Vitani and Nuka differ from Kovu FAR to much to be of any full relation to him. Read this to know why: http://werebereus.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d3h20y9 :::Interesting theories. Also, I was consdering revising my theories since it's been confirmed that Zira is not Scar's mate, but just a follower. Now, about Nuka and Vitani, well, if Nuka and Vitani weren't Kovu's full siblings, then, it would been been mentioned in the film. Also, the father of Zira's cubs was never given an official identify so it's left up to viewer intrepretation for now. Chris14|Chris14]] (talk) 19:19, 20 July 2011 (UTC) ::::As far as i'm concerned, nothing was confirmed. You can go 'it's unclear' and then go 'yes' which is basically what he did >.>. Lots of stuff isn't mentioned in SP. LOTS. And there's no reason to mention this, it's not a plot device.Werebereus 21:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Really HF Blocking the page because yet again, you are wrong. Rooney SAYS he's adopted. What is wrong with you?Were2 23:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :He said Kovu was described as an orphan. It doesn't really mean he really is an orphan in my belief system. Chris14 (talk) 14:07, 10 October 2011 (UTC) ::And the difference between what he said about Kovu and what he said about Zira is that he outright stated: "Zira's relationship with Scar was obscured to make her just a follower." Whereas with Kovu, he never says if Zira is his biological mother or not. He was just referring to the fact that Kovu's father was completely unknown. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::NO. In BOTH cases, he says he's unsure about the situation. We should list them BOTH as possibilities, not just one. The both of you stop being so hard heaed and biased.Were2 16:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Nunka None of you have any idea if Kovu was originally scripted as Nunka. This page needs to be unlocked or that information needs to be changed.Were2 07:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :I'll change it. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I, for one, do. The source did stated Nunka is "another possible name for Scar's son and Shani/Aisha's boyfriend in the upcoming sequel (see Kovu). And, I scrolled up to see what it said on Kovu, and it said the same thing. Also, it ties in with the orgiinal script was on: this website. There are no sources that state Nunka was Nuka or anyone's original name. So, face the facts. Chris14 (talk) 16:03, 15 October 2011 (UTC) :Thumper is not a relaible site because it isn't primary. Variety is, and it never says it was an alternate name. There are no sources stating Kovu is Nunka either, so be silent. You have no facts.Were2 16:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::First off, a primary source is a real person's point of view on a particular event. Variety is more like reliable source, and Nunka was a name thrown around for Scar's heir because the encyclopedia states it states so along with Kovu's (and we know which one the filmmakers went with), and it's backed up with the early script Disney released to Variety. Chris14 (talk) 23:15, 15 October 2011 (UTC) :::No. In this case, the primary source is Variety, from where that FAN got this information. The same way you guys don't care about my point of view on Zira's relationship with Scar, I could care less about what some other fan said. The fact remains he has similarities with both Kovu and Nuka, so we can't tell who he was supposed to be. :::And What "Early Script" are you talking about? Disney never released any early script, and that site you have speculating about how they 'might' has got it is useless. :::Were2 00:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Also, you guys still haven't changed that bit to Zira being "possibly just a follower". He was unsure in both messages, so you guys need to stop picking and choosing and list both Zira being his adoptive mother as a definate thing just as you did with the invalid old message, or her being just a follower as a possible thing just as the adoptive mother thing.Were2 16:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::Rooney stated Zira was "just a follower" at the end of his statement. We won't change his word because you refuse to accept his word on the matter. Whether he was unsure or not is irrelevant, because he's the director. Lastly, I dont know what to say about Kovu being described as an orphan, but I know he never stated Zira is not his mother. Chris14 (talk) 23:15, 15 October 2011 (UTC) :::Rooney said all their relationships were obscured, which means wether or not it was romantic, itwasmade unclear. Her being a follower makes her related to him by assosition, thus CONTRADICTING what he just said. And irrelevant is it? Well, then how about you mosy on over to Kovu's page and change his relations to Zira and watch HF hound you about it. If he's an Orphan that means both his parents are DEAD. Zira can't be his mother. Use your brain Chris.Were2 00:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :As Chris put it, we are taking Rooney's words exactly as he says them. He never states that Zira is Kovu's adopted mother, but he goes right out and tells us that she was just a follower. I'm done with the edit wars. If you try to change his page again, I'll just lock it. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::If he's an orphan what else could Zira be to him? She can't be his mother, because she's alive when he's a cub. He said ALL relationships with Scar were obscured, so how can you all know for sure if she's just a follower. You don't. Because he said TWICE, that they obscured it. Stop ignoring that part.Were2 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Source? Do we have a source that says Kovu was originally Scar's son?Werebereus 00:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind.Werebereus 00:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Vote Im sick and tired of you blocking me Honeyfur, because you chose an outdated dictionary over my own. I'll say this one more god damn time: REGAURDLESS of the fathers condition, if the mother is DEAD or has ABANDONED her young, the child is an ORPHAN. If Kovu's mother is either one, it doesn't matter -- Zira is STILL not his mom. This kind of information is NOT Trivial, so it shouldn't belong in the Trivia.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/orphan?s=thttp://www.thefreedictionary.com/orphan Leave Honeyfur alone, and never ever take the Lords name in vain NOR even say anything about the Holy Trinity with a curse word added to it. Besides Honeyfur has a point, these are not real animals they are furries who knows what would apply to them.WAVE (talk) 20:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : :I'm not blocking you because you're wrong. I'm blocking you because you won't listen and you're going crazy with undoing everyone's edits. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::No, WAVE, you stay out of this. These are NOT furries, do you see them walking around on two legs? No, you stupidf*ck. You dont know the FIRST THING about lion King, so WHY are you even here? And I can say what I want about th lord if I feel. You cant do anything about it. And YOU Honeyfur...Werebereus (talk) 18:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I would like to add that any animal character you see in a movie, game, tv show ect, is a furry. I am kinda shocked that a person that frequents D.A. so much would not know the history of furries. The type of furry that you see in the lion king would be known as a type 2 furry. In the end these movies are make believe, you will never see the animals in real life doing what the characters in this movie do. --WAVE (talk) 23:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::They aren't furries, for the last time. And I dont stalk furries nor AM I a furry. And WHY are you stalking me on dA? What, do you some sort of stalker crush on me? Go AWAY.Werebereus (talk) 13:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Kovu is an orphan, stop being stupid. Both of you. ESPECIALLY you WAVE.Werebereus (talk) 18:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) *In addition to my statement above I would like to say to Honeyfur and any-other mod on this wiki to check the history on this page, something extremely bad was said by Were at me and Honeyfur. TheLionKingfan2 deleted public records.WAVE (talk) 07:46, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Its against the Wiki rules in general to delete talk on ANY talk page. So you and your CLEARLY duplicate account, so do it again and I will have you both banned.Werebereus (talk) 12:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) *Seriously...? Yup you win, I have another duplicate account apparently, and I had it delete your comments that will get you into trouble even though I can just do that myself with my WAVE account. You will never have me banned because I have done nothing wrong. However this Women has something to say to you. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLcycTQF10c WAVE (talk) 18:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Listen to you. "Oh you'll never get me in trouble! hehehehe!" This isn't about you and it never was. Now i'' say it again. Anthro or not, they're ANIMALS therefore the fathers condition does not matter. Why does your book hold more weight than my site Honeyfur? Can you even answer that question?Werebereus (talk) 19:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC)'' *You accused me of having a double account ergo you made it this about me. You can it agian until the world ends, they are furries, they have little in common with real animals, anything you see in the LK series would never happen in the animal kingdom. WAVE (talk) 08:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Kovus sooooooooooooooo cool. KovuandNalafan360 Is it sure that... I thought Zira was not Kovu's mother... I mean, I thought he was adopted, or found. Is there any proof she is Kovu's real mother? I just thought Kovu called her mother for respect...? :There's really no proof whether she's his real mother or not; Darell Rooney (the director of Simba's Pride) called him an orphan, so it's very possible that she's not his real mother. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : Oh okay... Thank you. Kiara_249 (TLKlove) 21:24, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Quote for Scar paternity denial Would anyone happen to know the exact thing Kovu says in the film to indicate that Scar is not his biological father and is instead only his biological father? talk2ty 02:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Nuka makes the first mention of Kovu not being Scar's son when he says, "Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father." Kovu later says to Kiara while they're stargazing, "He wasn't my father, but he was still...part of me." --'Honeyfur' 05:26, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Robin Williams This may seem kind of strange, but I just wanted to say, how would it have been if Robin Williams was the voice of Kovu? -- TheSitcomLover 6:08pm, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts I wonder how Kovu will be portrayed in the Lion Guard.--Hulk10 (talk) 20:03, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :He will be portrayed by original voice actor Jason Marsden. --'Honeyfur' 20:55, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I meant his character.--Hulk10 (talk) 20:58, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :All conjecture and surmising should be limited to a blog. Please do not edit an official talk page unless you have a concern about the article. ;) Thanks. --'Honeyfur' 21:00, February 2, 2016 (UTC) New infobox image I was looking at the infobox image we have in for adult Kovu, and I was wondering: is it too narrow or possibly too dark? If so, I found some possible new contenders: Any thoughts on these suggestions, or should we just stick with the current image? ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 23:30, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :I'm in favor of either keeping the original picture or using the image titled "Kovu 5". Both show his personality pretty well! --'Honeyfur' 02:57, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the input! ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 21:00, August 2, 2018 (UTC)